militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
303rd Tactical Fighter Squadron (JASDF)
The 303rd Tactical Fighter Squadron ( ) is a squadron of the 6th Air Wing of the Japan Air Self-Defense Force (JSDF) based at Komatsu Air Base, in Ishikawa Prefecture, Japan. It is equipped with Mitsubishi F-15J/DJ and Kawasaki T-4 aircraft.Thompson, Paul JASDF - Order of Battle July 1, 2017 J-HangarSpace Retrieved September 21, 2017Thompson, Paul JASDF - Squadron Histories J-HangarSpace Retrieved September 21, 2017 History The squadron was formed as the third of the JASDF's McDonnell Douglas F-4EJ Phantom II squadrons to replace the 4th Squadron, which had been equipped with North American F-86F Sabres. At the time the JASDF's squadron numbering system was dependent on the aircraft model used. There was a gap between the disbanding of the 4th and the founding of the 303rd due to discussions with the local community near the base about the F-4s being based there. It was formed using some of the personnel from the 4th squadron. On June 17, 1977 the squadron began Quick Reaction Alert (QRA) flights. There were many intercepts of the regular "Tokyo Express" flights by Soviet aircraft such as Tupolev Tu-95 and Myasishchev M-4 bombers on their flights over the Sea of Japan. Some of them were transiting to or from the Soviet Union's Cam Ranh Base in southern Vietnam. During a QRA On June 27, 1980 a Tu-16 Badger of the Soviet Air Force on a Tokyo Express flight crashed near Komatsu Air Base in Ishikawa Prefecture in the Sea of Japan. There were no survivors. The remains of three crew members were recovered by the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force ship Nemuro.Samurai Phantoms Retrieved September 27, 2017 On December 1, 1987 the squadron re-equipped with F-15J/DJ aircraft. It was the first F-4 squadron to re-equip with the F-15. Unlike many JASDF fighter squadrons, it has been located at the same base for its entire existence. On 22 November 1995 F-15J, 02-8919 flown by Lt. Tatsumi Higuchi was shot down by an AIM-9L Sidewinder missile accidentally fired by his wingman during air-intercept training over the Sea of Japan. The pilot ejected safely. Davies and Didly 2007, p. 245 It first participated in the US military exercise Cope North in Guam in 2000. It has also participated in the exercise Red Flag - Alaska including in 2009,Japan Air Self-Defense Force joins RED FLAG-Alaska training October 13, 2009 Retrieved September 22, 2017 2011 and 2012. During the 2011 edition of the event it did bilateral exercises with the Royal Australian Air Force (RAAF) for the first time, flying with McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornets of the RAAF's No. 3 Squadron.RAAF exercises with JASDF fighters for the first time July 27, 2011 Australian Aviation''Retrieved September 25, 2017Volume 53 No 14 August 4, 2011 ''Air Force Magazine Retrieved September 25, 2017 Tail markings Originally the squadron's tail marking was of the 6th Air Wing's red, white and blue marking. In 1981 the tail marking changed to be that of a dragon inside a stylized "6". The squadron's call sign is "dragon", and in addition the dragon depicted in the tail marking is said to be the protector of Mount Haku, which is not far from the base. In popular culture The squadron appeared in the 1993 anime film Patlabor 2: The Movie, the 2004 video game Drakengard, the 2006 anime series Yomigaeru Sora – Rescue Wings and the 2007 film Midnight Eagle. Aircraft operated (2012)]] Fighter aircraft * McDonnell Douglas F-4EJ Phantom II (1976-1987) * Mitsubishi F-15J (1987-) Liaison aircraft * Lockheed T-33A (1976-1994) * Kawasaki T-4 (1992-) See also * Fighter units of the Japan Air Self-Defense Force References Bibliography * Category:Units of the Japan Air Self-Defense Force